kaibafandomcom-20200214-history
Chroniko
Chroniko is a character and a body Kaiba uses in Kaiba. She is introduced in the episode "Chroniko's Boots" while selling shabo in a crowded marketplace on her home planet. Appearance Chroniko usually covers her long blue hair with a floppy-eared white hat and wears a mint green crop top with pale blue pants. She adores her pink rain boots that her aunt bought "even though family didn't have much money." As her younger self, Chroniko wears a mint green top with a pink hoop around her waist, with pale blue shorts. Before she was given her boots, she walked barefoot. Her hair was also shorter, around bob length. Kaiba wears Neiro's locket while using Chroniko's body. History In Negi's memories, Chroniko is shown to have grown up with her mother, Moka, and her aunt Negi as her caretakers in a loving and caring environment. There are memories of Moka and Negi smiling with Chroniko, Negi making Moka and Chroniko laugh, and even the three of them celebrating one of Chroniko's birthdays together. At one point before Moka's death, all three of them were able to play the piano together. After Moka died, Negi adopted Chroniko and raised her as her own daughter. Sometime after, Negi met her husband and had two sons, Kona and Naru, with him. It's shown that while Negi worked, Chroniko would often accompany her. Once, the two saw a mother and daughter, the latter with brown rain boots. Seeing Chroniko's reaction to her bare feet, Negi bought and gifted her a pair of bright pink rain boots. At this point, it's implied that Chroniko fully believes that Negi is her mother, as she thanks Negi by saying, "Thank you, Mama." Sometime after the boots, Negi's husband passed away. Negi was forced to work harder to support the family, pulling larger carts, but Chroniko was always with her, pushing the carts behind to help her. Chroniko also assisted her brothers in either inserting good memories or extracting bad memories from Negi's memory chip. At a young age, Chroniko is shown already selling shabo in the streets. Personality Chroniko is kind, hardworking, and dedicated to her family. She does not seem to realize the intense disdain Negi feels towards her (although her aunt's negative feelings are likely created through memory alteration and are untrue.) Chroniko is confident in and content with the plan to sell her body in order to financially support her family. Episode appearances Due to the fact that Chroniko is both a character and a body used by Kaiba, Chroniko the character will be referred to with female pronouns while Chroniko the body will be referred to with male pronouns (as Kaiba is a boy using her body). In periods when the body is empty, it will be referred to as an object. "Chroniko's Boots" Kaiba and Hyohyo are hiding behind a rock in an alleyway. As a security guard walks closer, a girl taps on Kaiba's shoulder. After he looks at her, startled, she presses under his neck and his body shrinks into a small square. When the security guard demands to know who's there, the girl walks away while selling her wares. Once they're away from him, the girl tosses the square to the floor and Kaiba's body blows back up into its original size. Seeing Kaiba's wound, she agrees to help them, as it's the last day she'll be able to use her body and she'd like to do what she can. She brings them to a safe place and introduces herself as Chroniko. She tells them she comes here all the time to look at the sky to forget her bad memories, blowing bubbles from an object. She tells them she lives on the other side of the hill, and dreams about saving money so that she can travel other planets and be free. Chroniko also reveals to them that she has planned to sell her body, and finds it great that she's able to at such a high price. A wealthy buyer wants her body, meaning it "can't be obtained through biosynthesis or any other artificial means". The more money she'll earn from selling her body, the more that she'll have to give to her family, whom she would do anything for. Her mother sold Chroniko's memories about music and books for money for the family and Chroniko hopes that she'll buy them back someday. She asks Kaiba if he likes her boots, admitting that her mother bought them for her despite the fact they didn't have much money at the time. Strangely, she tells him she can't remember anything before that day. Chroniko confesses that she's worried about her brothers but she knows that her mother takes care of them. Chroniko will lose her body when she sells it, but she tells Kaiba that she won't die. Her memory chip will return home and someday they'll buy a body for her to live again! She says goodbye and goodnight to Kaiba as she leaves. The next morning, Chroniko is sitting in a chair. There's a contraption around her head, with wires going in. The doctor is writing something in an unknown language near a bookshelf. Nervously, Chroniko asks how many days it will take for the memory chip to be sent to her home. The doctor answers, saying, "I'd say about a week." He tells her that he'll start extracting her memories and presses a button. A bright white light and electrical noises come from the machine around her head and her eyes close. Her vision becomes distorted. her view of the doctor pulses. He says he'll change her memory so that she'll be unable to change her mind. He then admits that her memory chip will never be delivered. Chroniko's shock is short-lived, as her tear-filled eyes close forever. The doctor extracts her roe using a dropper. He then discards them to the side, where they get sucked up into holes in the ceiling, leaving the roof in a morbid chimney stack. Kaiba and Hyohyo walk through the town when they see Chroniko's body in a vehicle. They chase after it. The vehicle has stops and the two drivers talk about Chroniko's body as they lay it onto a trash heap to return to later. Vanilla spots Kaiba and Hyohyo eavesdropping. As Hyohyo distracts him, Kaiba goes over to Chroniko's body and shakes it, almost in disbelief. Her body blinks but Kaiba discovers that it's empty, as a look with the memory reader leaves nothing but a black hole. Hyohyo returns to find Kaiba in shock, but does some quick thinking. She pulls Kaiba's memory chip out of Kaba and shrinks it. She inserts Kaiba's memory chip into Chroniko. As Kaiba comes to, Vanilla finds Hyohyo. In the fear of being caught, Kaiba struggles to get up in his new body, not yet realizing it was a new body at all until Hyohyo showed him his new reflection in a glass bottle. Vanilla demands to see who's behind the trash heap and Kaiba cautiously walks out. Vanilla is immediately infatuated with Chroniko's body, following Kaiba as he walks away. The two drivers return after selling Chroniko's body, but it's no longer there. Kaiba is seen sitting outside the window of their house. After the family has gone to bed, Kaiba approaches through the window and uses the memory reader to climb into the aunt's memory bubble. It's halfway empty, but slowly fills up as Kaiba stays there. Kaiba takes a book from a shelf and begins to read it. The memory within the book is shown. Kaiba flips through more pages. A different memory is shown. The body traffickers spot Kaiba in Chroniko's body and chase after him. Hyohyo points out a scooter to Kaiba, and Kaiba begins to run. The buyer and the driver wonder if she's still alive or if someone else is in her body. The vehicle begins to bump into Kaiba's scooter, and the buyer tells the driver to run her over, he'll replace her parts later. Kaiba begins to lose control of the scooter, eventually falling off. As the vehicle approaches Kaiba, he's saved: Vanilla steps in front of Kaiba, wearing a large blasting gun. He shoots at the vehicle and the entire vehicle turns into goop. Vanilla tells Kaiba there's nothing to worry with him around, even offering to take him home. He introduces himself as the sheriff of Neuron, telling Kaiba that this planet happens to be the center of trade for original bodies. He tells Kaiba that he even wishes he could take a cute girl like him (Chroniko) to another planet. Kaiba takes advantage of Vanilla's attraction to Chroniko's body and asks if Vanilla would take him onto the ship. Vanilla agrees immediately. The view drifts up to the sky, where the Neuron can be seen. Kaiba looks out a window. Vanilla waits with food and then Kaiba joins him, in Chroniko's body. Other notes *Chroniko's father is the only member of her family left completely unknown. *Chroniko is one of the only characters to be both a character and used as a body. Category:Characters Category:Chroniko's family Category:Bodies